1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display device, and more particularly, to an optical sheet for three-dimensional images, and a three-dimensional image display device using the same, in which a ratio of the horizontal and vertical display resolutions of a three-dimensional image is equal to a ratio of the horizontal and vertical display resolutions of a two-dimensional image, and the image quality of the three-dimensional image can be improved.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a three-dimensional image display device is designed to represent three-dimensional images based on the human binocular disparity. The three-dimensional image display device may be classified, for example, into a type using three-dimensional special spectacles, a holographic type, and a stereoscopic type not using the three-dimensional special spectacles.
Recently, a three-dimensional image display device using a curved-lens sheet has been developed.
Specifically, the three-dimensional image display device includes a two-dimensional display panel formed therein with a plurality of pixels, and the curved-lens sheet includes stripe-shaped curved lenses arranged along rows of the pixels so as to be superimposed on the pixels.
The curved-lens sheet serves to divide an image displayed on the two-dimensional display panel into a left-eye image and a right-eye image so as to allow a viewer to recognize a three-dimensional image.
However, in the process of dividing the image displayed on the display panel into the left-eye image and the right-eye images the conventional three-dimensional image display device has a problem in that a ratio of the horizontal and vertical display resolutions of the resulting three-dimensional image differs from a ratio of the horizontal and vertical display resolutions of the two-dimensional image.
Further, since the curved lenses are arranged along rows of the pixels formed on the two-dimensional display panel, the conventional three-dimensional image display device causes a so-called image flipping when view points of a viewer are shifted, and suffers from a degradation in the image quality of the resulting three-dimensional image.